


Gut

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [82]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, unusual PoV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Bokuto's stomach is complaining...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Gut

First requirement for this job is to be a blooming contortionist. You would not believe the tiny space you get allocated and considering my size it’s downright ridiculous. I have to fold myself double and then twist even more to get in here. Then they expect me to work perfectly day in day out no matter what they throw at me.

Take my boss, all those fatty burgers, pancakes, waffles, and steaks, has he any idea of the work that involves? The acid that generates? What happened to fibre and vitamins, you know, something to help with the load? I must say that in the last few years the fries have reduced though, so that’s helped a bit.

Another thing that I could do without is all that coffee, I don’t know how the poor brain manages; it must be in a perpetual state of hyperactivity because I’m buzzing from the caffeine and I only get it second hand. How about tea for a change eh? Or dare I suggest water, nice clean water. Your kidneys would thank you sonny.

Given the stuff I have to handle it’s hardly surprising that I suffer from the odd upset, the odd rumble, a few pains now and again. I’ve tried telling him but who listens to such as me? What makes it all the more ridiculous is his insistence that he listens to me for advice on everything. Poppycock! He listens to his heart and his brain, not that he’d ever admit it, not in front of that scientist partner of his. The only time he ever listens to his gut is when I tell him he’s hungry.


End file.
